Harry Potter: The Musical
by duckie and kittie
Summary: Yes, just look at the title! Oh, if you are wanting to add this musical to your favorites, don't add the story. ; The title might be changing. Anywho, have fun reading!


Well, this is mine and Kittie's first attempt at a Harry Potter musical. We both simply adore musicals, and have laughed our asses off read others on , so we decided to try one for ourselves. ; It _is _a little random. But hey, life is too, right?****

Disclaimer: We own nothing, nor ever will. Well, the ideas in here are mostly ours, so don't you DARE steal them. I (Duckie) will personally hunt you down like the dog you are! growls 

**Back to School Again**

And the the home the Fuhrman

Harry stared at Platform 9 ¾, vaguely remembering his second year when he nearly broke his nose colliding with the barrier. He didn't wish to repeat the scenario again.

"Well, here we are. The last time we'll ever go _into_ Platform 9 ¾," Hermione stated, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Ron nodded in concurrence, not quite as sorry looking as his friend, but still rather perturbed by the thought. "Yeah. It's too bad, you know? Our last year. Who knows what'll happen to us after this?!"

Harry sideways glanced at Ron. Since when did he worry about the future? Ah well. He sighed and began pushing his trolley toward the barrier, Hermione and the Weasleys close behind.

"'Ey you! Oy! Don't do it! That's a WALL there!" a random stranger screamed. He sucked his words back in like a vacuum when they suddenly disappeared from sight. "Where in bloody hell…?" He turned to a rather plump woman with red hair beside him. "Did you see-?"

"I saw nothing, good sir. I don't think one should go around, spouting out rants of people walking through walls."

He stared at her. Had he told her about the wall people? Hmm… He merely shrugged it off as a brain fart and continued on his merry way.

Ginny grinned as she appeared on the Platform. "Did you hear mother scold that man?! She was wicked awesome!"

"Ginny, stop chattering about some Muggle and get on the train," Ron sighed.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out and went around to other groups of various people, telling her story to anyone who would lend an ear. It was rather unfortunate that the first group she came to consisted of Mssrs. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. They were in the midst of conversing of things they did over the break, girls they bedded (well, maybe only Malfoy there…), and much, much more.

Ginny paused before enlightening the three of her mother's accomplishment to listen to their raves.

((Intro to Grease 2's Back to School Again starts))

MALFOY:

Spending my vacation in the summer sun,  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun.  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -  
Suddenly it got to be September First.

Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.

CRABBE AND GOYLE:

We gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
You won't find us 'til the clock strikes three;  
We're gonna be there 'til then...  
We gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, we gotta go... back to school again!   
  
GOYLE:

Potions and history is just a pain,  
Transfig and sex ed destroys my brain. ((A/N: We know they don't rhyme, but he's stupid, right?))  
Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to learn how to mate.   
  
CRABBE:

Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease.  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"

SYLTHERIN GIRLS:

"You gotta go back, back, back to school again!"

CRABBE:

It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done,  
You better be in by ten,

CRABBE AND GOYLE:

We gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, We gotta go... back to school again!   
  
MALFOY:

I got my books together and I dragged my feet,  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street.  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, howsabout a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to school, and I can't be late."  ((A/N: cough Hermione cough))  
(MALFOY to GINNY)  
Well, I can see, that look in her eyes was sayin' "Follow me,"  
And I was caught - I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought,

CRABBE, GOYLE, AND THE SLYTHERIN GIRLS (while MALFOY chases GINNY around):

We gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
You won't find us 'til the clock strikes three;  
We're gonna be there 'til then...  
We gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, We gotta go... back to school ... again!!!

Draco tackled Ginny to the ground. "Hello Weasley. Nice to see you under me again."

Ron's face turned a lovely shade of cherry. ((A/N: Tee hee. Cherry.)) "What was that, Malfoy?"

"Oh, sorry, was I talking to you? I don't think so. Therefore, it is no concern of yours."

"She's my _sister _you prat! I have every right to know what you're talking about!"

"You know, I'm right here…" Ginny interjected, "And I don't appreciate a seventeen year old guy on top of me when he's not invited to do so."

"WHAT?!" Ron shrieked.

"Ginny… I always knew you'd make a great whore… I just never knew when you would blossom," Hermione grinned.

Harry was quite embarrassed for his two friends and was beginning to turn the same shade as Ron.

"Ginny! How _could _you! You DO have five brothers and all! None of which want their dear little sister to make her money by _selling herself_, I might add!"

"Oh shut your trap Ronny poo. I did nothing of the sort."

"That's what _you _think," Draco smiled and stood, brushing himself off. Before Ron could jump the bastard, he had called in Crabbe and Goyle to escort him onto the train.

"You know," Harry began, "I wonder where your parents are…"

((A/N: evil laughter))

Ron shrugged and followed Hermione into a compartment.

"We gotta go back, back, back to school again…"

"SHUT UP GINNY!" the other three in the compartment screamed.

Ginny slid down in her seat, a pout prominent on her lips. "Well so-rry."

"I can't believe Malfoy. How could he even _suggest _such a thing?! I don't understand it. How could that thought even pop into that conniving mind of his?" Ron slipped further and further into his own thoughts, completely forgetting the other were there. So, when Hermione concluded that Ginny must have done something to make Malfoy think her a whore, Ron nearly wet himself.

"Bloody hell, Herm! Don't scare me like that… Ginny?" he began, turning towards her huddled form by the window, "_Did_ you do something of that nature?"

A bright blush crept onto her cheeks. "GINNY!"

"I-…. It wasn't my fault! I was drunk!"

"YOU WERE WHAT?!?!"

"Uh… Under the… influence?"

"Of..?"

She swallowed. "The evil flying bunnies?"

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe this. My only sister is a crack whore. Lovely."

"Now Ron, that might not be the case…" Hermione said, trying to calm him down. "Ginny, how long have you been… doing things like this?"

"Just over a month?" she winced, ready for the emotional beating her brother was about to unleash upon her.

"And where did you obtain such a substance?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know really. It came in a box Errol brought to me one day. It had all this writing and whatnot on it. Like the person was debating whether or not to send it to me in writing on the box… It was odd. The box had all these bags in it. The small plastic kind. There was this card too. It said… Oh, what was it? Oh! I have it here! Hold on.." She dug around in her pockets for a few minutes until a small card appeared in her hands. "Here!" She handed it to Hermione.

One bag makes you larger

And one bag makes you small…

And the ones that we give you

Well, we don't know what they do at all.

Hermione frowned. "Right... Well, I can see the castle in the distance. We'd better put on our robes."

"And our Head Boy and Girl badges!" Ron piped up, polishing his for the hundredth time.

A/N: Yes! That was great. Who sent the mysterious package? Is Ginny really a crack whore? Is Malfoy telling the truth? Why is Ron Head Boy?! Find out next time! (Well, maybe… If we feel like it. ;)


End file.
